Brambleclaw Love Story
by Honeeh
Summary: This is a story about Blood  Blackrose  being hated and feared by her clan was exiled. She journeyed all the way the lake where the 4 clans lived. She then decides to live with thunderclan. There she falls in love with Brambleclaw and begins a new life.
1. Intro

My name is Blood.

I lived in the mountains with your clan. I was different from everyone since the day I was born.

My jet black fur was fine, but my eyes were different.

It was blood-red.

Because of that, I was considered strange, I was hated, and feared by my clan.

Then I was exiled.

My heart became cold and I shut everyone away.

So then I began my journey as a rogue.

I struggled hard for food and water.

I didn't get much sleep because I had to watch out for wolves and bears.

I got into fights with different clans for trespassing their territory and I would win the fights.

I would have killed them, but I held myself and leave instead.

Then one day,I was walking and accidentally passed another clan's territory.

My luck, as usual, was horrible, so there was a patrol nearby.

I was about to turn around when the patrol spotted me and ran to me.

When the saw my eyes they all gasped.

Then they started to mutter to each other.

I heard the words that I heard when I was still in my clan.

"Strange"**,**"Unusual"**,**"Scary"**.**

When I heard those words echo in my ears, my mind snapped.

I attacked them fiercely.

Killing them one by one.

After that gruesome battle, I saw what I did and ran away.

I kept running and running till I found a small puddle.

I stopped there and sat near it, panting.

Then I looked at the puddle and saw myself.

Covered in blood and my eyes matched that color.

I was scared of myself for a second.

I shook my head and cleared that feeling.

Then I cleaned myself in the puddle.

After that, I got up and continued my way.

I realized that I have to get away from the mountain, knowing that soon I will be hunted by that clan.

So I was on my way, deep in my own thoughts, till I realized that the ground became to turn soft.

I looked down and I saw it was grass.

Then I looked up and saw a beautiful view.

In the middle was a huge round crystal blue lake with a halfbridge.

I saw a thunderpath near the twolegplace and a barn, huge open hills, a huge bright green forest, a dark pine forest, and a flat land with a river cutting through it, flowing into the beautiful round lake.

I smiled knowing that I was going to start a new life here, but what I didn't know that there are other clans here.

I looked around and decided I'll live in the soothing green forest.

Following at the edge of the lake, I was finally there.

I walked deeper into the forest.

The forest was filled with light filtering through every single gap, healthy trees looking like they have a bright glow.

I continued walking, enjoying the scene of the forest, unaware that I was being watched.

Then I suddenly felt someone pin me down.

I bumped my head on something hard and I black out.

This is the new beginning of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

{Your POV}

I slowly began to open my eyes, feeling hot air blowing into my face. There, barely inches away from my face, and I'm not going to lie, was a handsome dark brown tabby tom with stunning amber eyes. My eyes widen and out of reflexes, I instantly jumped back, my fur bristling and me snarling. My face felt hot for some odd reason. Then the tom started to laugh and I couldn't help but snarl at him, showing him my teeth.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you," the tom said. "My name's Brambleclaw by the way"

My response was a sniff. Then a light brown tabby she-cat entered, holding some plants that I didn't know of.

"Brambleclaw! You're disturbing her!" she  
>scolded him. She walked further into the cave where all sorts of plants and flowers where neatly piled. She placed the plants into the corner "You know I don't like it when you toms think this is a sit and chat den!"<p>

Brambleclaw chuckles. "Sorry Leafpool!"

"You better be." Leafpool walked back to the piles of plant and started sorting them out. Brambleclaw interrupted her and soon they were arguing.

"Would you stop bothering me! I'm trying to put them in right piles!"

"Well I was just trying to help..."

Staring at the entrance, I was soon deep in my thoughts. _'What is this place' _I wondered. I took a quick glance at Leafpool and Brambleclaw and saw that they were still arguing. I quietly walked towards the entrance. Taking one last glance I finally slipped out.

The sunlight hit my face and my body and started to warm me up as I rushed out. Then my eyes widen. There were cats everywhere! Kittens were throwing balls of mosses to each other, catching leafs that were falling slowly from the trees and were play fighting. The queens were watching them closely while laughing and enjoying in their own conversations. Warriors and apprentices were eating together, grooming each other, or having a nice chat. I looked around, feeling myself smiling at this warm atmosphere. Wishing that I could join them. I was about to take another step until my legs suddenly gave away and I felt something on top of me. It was Brambleclaw.

"Get off of me!" I meowed clenching my teeth. Brambleclaw slowly got off.

"Aren't you pretty sneaky" Brambleclaw meowed while swiping my ear with his paw.

"I'm not sneaky, it's just that you and Leafpool were so into your lovey, dovy ,flirty argument, I got away from the den without you two noticing"

Brambleclaw started to stare at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed. Then he started to laugh. I narrowed my eyes while flicking my tail in annoyance. After a few minutes of waiting for Brambleclaw to stop laughing, he finally sat up.

"I wasn't flirting with her and me and Leafpool would never get lovey dovey. First, its because she's a medicine cat, and it's against the warrior code to fall in love. Second, she's Squirrelflight's sister and I like Squirrelflight," Brambleclaw meowed while looking up at the sky.

For some reason when he said that, I felt like a huge boulder is hitting against my heart trying to get out. I don't know why, but that really made me sad and...and..this other feeling I can't seem to name. _'Jealousy'. _I heard a tiny voice say in my head. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

"What's wrong? You look a bit down all of a sudden."

I didn't reply. I looked at Brambleclaw and saw a hint of worry in his eyes. Then it brightened up.

"I don't even know your name! How rude of me!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

"I rather not say it," I snapped.

"Oh come on! I told you mine!"

I looked up at him and sighed.

"I hate my name. but it's Blood. They named me that after my eyes, my clan that is. My clan hated me because I was strange and odd. I was even feared by my clan cause of the color of my eyes. I guess they were really scared." I chuckled sadly. " They even exiled me."

"Oh...I'm soo sorry...I didn-"

"It's fine." I interrupted him. "Well I should go now."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"You should join Thunderclan! Firestar would gladly let you join!" Brambleclaw told me excitedly.

"No, it's fin-"

"Follow me!" Brambleclaw interrupted and ran to a huge rock sticking up from the ground. I sighed and just followed. He waited for me at the entrance.

"I didn't know this was here" I meowed surprised, sitting down.

Brambleclaw chuckled. "This is where Firestar sleeps. This is his den. Now wait here" He went in and disappeared. I waited for a bit until I heard a different voice telling me to come in. I walked inside and saw Brambleclaw, a pale ginger she-cat, and a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. I was guessing he was the clan's leader and the ginger she-cat was his mate.

"I heard from Brambleclaw that you wanted to join Thunderclan?" the ginger tom meowed. I looked at Brambleclaw and he smiled, nodded his head, giving me courage.

"Yes, I do" I meowed.

The ginger tom smiled. "My name is Firestar. This is my mate, Sandstorm" Firestar meowed, pointing his tail at the ginger she-cat. Sandstorm simply nods her head. Firestar continues, "I welcome you to Thunderclan. Now follow me." Firestar jumps up and starts walking out of the den, Sandstorm following him.

"Come on!" Brambleclaw meowed happily, following Firestar and his mate out. I followed. When I came out I heard Firestar call out to the clan.

"Let cats old enough to catch their own prey and join hear beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." As Firestar said that, the queens gather their kits and sat down, warriors and apprentices stop what they were doing and gathered around the Highledge.

As they gathered around Firestar continued, "We have a new warrior that will join us as a new Thunderclan warrior. " Firestar looks at me and flicks his tail, telling me to come up the Highledge.

Hesitantly, I climbed the Highledge and sat near Firestar.

"Now for your warrior name." Firestar paused for a moment then meowed, "You're new name will be Blackrose. I believe you will a good warrior."

Then I heard cheers. It was coming near the groups of cat below the Highledge. I looked at the cats and saw that everyone was cheering and saying my name. I smiled knowing this is where my new life begins.

"That is all," Firestar meowed. The meeting was over and Firestar jumped off the Highledge and joined Sandstorm. I jumped next to Brambleclaw.

"Welcome to Thunderclan, Blackrose." Brambleclaw meowed, smiling.

This was truly a moment I would never forget.


End file.
